A Garota do Expresso do Oriente
by B. Lilac
Summary: Uma viagem no luxuoso Expresso reservará muitas surpresas. Resposta ao Desafio NejiHina Anti-clichê.


_Naruto_ não me pertence.

Resposta ao Desafio NejiHina Anti-clichê.

_**~ A Garota do Expresso do Oriente**_

_Istambul, 1934_

Era uma noite muito fria de inverno. A estação de trem estava vazia, como sempre esteve àquela época do ano, três ou quatro pessoas esperando a partida do Expresso. Neji Hyuuga era um deles. Embora o condutor já houvesse levado sua bagagem para a cabine, Neji não saía de sua posição, gostava de sentir o vento frio da Turquia na pele de seu rosto. Sua respiração transformava-se em vapor e o jovem inglês analisava cada um dos passageiros que ainda aguardavam do lado de fora. A poucos metros de sua posição, à direita, dois homens conversavam em inglês num tom grosseiramente audível e com um sotaque horroroso. _Americanos._ Neji torceu o nariz ante à nacionalidade dos homens com arrogância tipicamente britânica.

O condutor aproximou-se e avisou, com um sotaque francês, que o trem já iria partir. Neji agradeceu e adentrou o vagão, onde o letreiro anunciava seu destino: ISTAMBUL – TRIESTE – CALAIS. Saudando, educadamente, duas francesas que conversavam no corredor, Neji entrou em sua cabine e trancou a porta. O ambiente, aquecido demais, o fazia suar e Neji livrou-se do excesso de roupas.

O apito do trem soou e, com um sacolejo, começou a deixar a estação. Olhando pela janela, que se embaçava com sua respiração, Neji viu a plataforma, aos poucos, se afastar. O Expresso do Oriente iniciava sua viagem de três dias pela Europa.

Na manhã seguinte, levantara-se muito cedo e tomara o desjejum quase sozinho. A algumas mesas de distância estavam os americanos. Conversavam muito alto e sem qualquer discrição e Neji os observava por cima de seu suco de laranja. Um deles era muito alto e loiro, um rosto de criança curtido de sol e um terno de cor berrante. O outro, mais baixo e gordo, vestia trajes de cores mais sóbrias e o prato à sua frente continha ovos mexidos suficientes para os dois.

Neji voltou para sua cabine quando os homens discutiam a qualidade das tortas de nozes do Sul.

Na hora do almoço, todos os demais passageiros do Expresso estavam no carro-restaurante. Embora fossem viajar juntos pelos próximos dias, ainda havia uma atmosfera de imiscibilidade no ar. Os americanos estavam na mesma mesa do café da manhã e comiam – inacreditavelmente – calados. Numa mesa maior estavam as francesas que Neji vira na noite anterior, enquanto procurava sua cabine. À luz do começo da tarde, Neji reparara melhor nas moças, que conversavam entretidas num francês lento e charmoso. Uma delas era ruiva e muito elegante, embora houvesse um quê de arrogância em suas feições bonitas. A outra, só era possível a Neji ver as costas, onde um cabelo loiro longo e brilhante balançava displicente.

E havia mais uma figura que ele nunca vira antes.

Na mesa mais afastada, sozinha, estava sentada uma jovenzinha pulcra. À primeira olhada, Neji não soube apontar a nacionalidade da moça, seus traços e seus gestos muito contidos e tímidos nada denunciavam. A palidez de sua pele, mesclada ao negrume de seu cabelo, o fascinava de forma inexplicável, e a maneira com que olhava pela janela, com ar virginal, era um convite a fazê-lo desejar dar um braço em troca do que estaria se passando por sua cabeça.

Por todo o almoço, os olhos cinzentos do jovem inglês de coração cinzento não saíram da moça e, quando esta se levantou e passou por sua mesa para deixar o carro-restaurante, seu perfume de essências orientais o alcançou e o inebriou.

Não voltou a vê-la no jantar e isso o deixou estranhamente decepcionado e o fez pensar se não havia se enganado. Talvez tivesse apenas imaginado a moça pois, afinal de contas, estava viajando há muitos dias e isso o cansara.

Naquela noite, o Expresso do Oriente chegou à Iugoslávia e, pouco antes das nove, parou na estação de Belgrado, onde ficaria por meia hora. Neji ficou tentado a descer para esticar as pernas mas, ao olhar pela janela, um homem ridiculamente agasalhado o fez concluir que estaria muito frio lá fora. Fechou as cortinas, despiu-se e deitou na cama, onde permaneceu acordado e quieto até muito depois do trem haver deixado Belgrado.

Quando Neji acordou pela manhã, notou que o trem estava parado. Numa estação, talvez – entretanto, uma estação um tanto silenciosa demais. Levantou-se, deu uma espiada pela janela e viu quando não havia estação alguma. Baldes de gelo eram despejados por uma nevasca forte de Neji teve uma ideia em relação à parada do trem. Vestiu-se e saiu.

No carro-restaurante, surpreendeu-se ao ver as senhoritas francesas sentadas à mesa dos americanos. A conversa fluía num tom animado e as duas se derramavam em charme para os homens, coquetismo transbordando em seus olhares e vozes. Uma delas, a loira – e, desta vez, Neji pôde reparar em seu rosto belo e fino -, fumava um cigarro numa piteira longa e trabalhada.

- Os americanos me parecem um povo muito feliz – comentava a ruiva em sua própria língua.

- A grama do vizinho é sempre mais verde, Mademoiselle – disse o americano gordo, em francês, com um sotaque carregado. – Eu, por exemplo, aprecio muito mais a cozinha francesa.

Neji sorriu por dentro. Onde havia ido parar a qualidade sem par das tortas sulistas? Desligou-se da conversa lisonjeira do grupo e tratou de procurar uma mesa mais afastada para se sentar.

Ah, para sem íntimo deleite e regozijo, a jovenzinha do dia anterior estava lá, segurando uma xícara branca com as duas mãos, um óculos de leitura pendurado na ponta de seu nariz. Sobre a mesa, à sua frente, estava aberto um livro um tanto antigo e gasto. Neji aproximou-se e pigarreou.

- Com licença, senhorita. Se não for inconveniente, posso sentar-me à sua mesa?

A mocinha levantou a cabeça e olhou, com ar de surpresa, nos olhos de Neji. Por alguns segundos ela nada disse e, então, balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Neji agradeceu e sentou-se.

- Sabe onde estamos parados? – ele perguntou, antes de acenar para o garçom. Havia uma certa expectativa ante a resposta da moça.

- Paramos a algumas horas de Belgrado – ela disse, solícita.

Britânica, ele constatou. Finalmente, após tantos dias, um sotaque que o fazia se sentir em casa. Entretanto, havia algo de muito familiar na moça, além de sua nacionalidade. E, também, algo que o atraía.

- Há muita neve nestes países dos Bálcãs.

- Eu gosto de neve – ela comentou, distraída.

O garçom trouxe seu café da manhã e Neji decidiu por manter-se em silêncio, apesar de seus ouvidos ansiarem por ouvir mais daquela voz. Com aquela nevasca, o trem demoraria – dias, talvez – para retomar a viagem. Haveria tempo, caso decidisse fazer alguma investida. A jovem terminou se café, pediu licença e voltou para sua cabine. Neji preparava-se para deixar a mesa quando notou que a jovem havia esquecido seu livro. Levantou-se e o apanhou. _Orgulho e Preconceito_, de Jane Austen. Esperava que ela voltasse para buscá-lo, mas não o fez, e Neji o levou para sua cabine.

Já ouvira falar dos livros de Jane Austen e sua crítica à sociedade britânica da época mas, até então, nenhum havia caído em suas mãos. Por isso, quando sentou-se em sua cabine, abriu-o e começou a ler.

Quando Elizabeth Bennet dava sua ácida opinião quanto ao modelo de mulher prendada do Sr. Darcy – "Nunca encontrei tanta capacidade, gosto, aplicação e elegância juntas, tal como o senhor o descreve." -, Neji olhou para o relógio e viu-se atrasado para o almoço. Deveria culpar a estagnação do trem ou a leitura interessante? Não estava com muito apetite e achou que poderia continuar a ler. Entretanto, a dona do livro poderia estar a procura de seu pertence. E ansiava por vê-la novamente. Então, decidiu-se por ir até o carro-restaurante, verificar se a moça estaria lá.

E estava. Neji aproximou-se de sua mesa.

- Com licença, creio que isto é seu.

A mocinha olhou para Neji e este tomou um pequeno susto, embora sua expressão tenha permanecido impecavelmente impassível. Ao fitar seus olhos claros, teve a quase certeza de que já a conhecia. Então, sentiu-se tolo.

- Obrigada – ela disse. – Fiquei pensando onde o haveria deixado.

- Deixou-o sobre a mesa, após o desjejum.

- Oh, é claro. – Pausa de alguns segundos. – O senhor gostaria de se sentar?

- Sim, obrigado.

Notou que ela já terminava de comer e apressou-se em fazer seu pedido.

- Espero que o trem retome a viagem logo – comentou Neji -, não concorda?

Ela o olhou de maneira estranha, como se o fato de ter iniciado uma conversa fosse absolutamente inusitado.

- Sim, concordo. Felizmente, a nevasca cessou há quase uma hora.

Neji olhou pela janela e fitou os flocos de neve que caíam rodopiando mansamente.

- Perdoe-me a indiscrição, de onde a senhorita está vindo?

- Austrália.

- Interessante. Mas eu acho a Austrália um país estranho.

- Depois de um tempo, você se acostuma e até começa a achar bonito, todos aqueles animais exóticos e as plantas.

- Não seria mais adequado à senhorita voltar de navio? Perdoe-me, espero não estar sendo petulante.

- Está tudo bem. Seria adequando, mas não me sinto confortável em navios. Por isso, fiz apenas a parte realmente imprescindível da viagem por mar.

Neji sorriu.

- O mesmo para mim. Estou vindo da Índia.

Então, ela também sorriu, um sorriso minúsculo que Neji quase deixou passar.

- Foi o que imaginei.

- Que quer dizer com isso?

- Imaginei que viesse da Índia. O senhor cheira a noz-moscada.

Por um instante, Neji não soube exatamente o que responder. E a mocinha corou, envergonhada por seu próprio comentário.

- Entendo. As especiarias e a vasta história são a única coisa que eu realmente aprecio na Índia.

- De verdade?

- Sim. O resto, como o clima e as pessoas, eu apenas tolero.

- Se não aprecia um lugar, qual o sentido de viver nele?

- Fui à Índia estudar Direito.

- Está voltando para passar o Natal?

- Sim.

Ela assentiu e chamou o garçom. Neji desviou a atenção para seu prato, que permanecia quase intocado e, quando o garçom se aproximou, insistiu à moça que esta o deixasse pagar sua conta. Ela sorriu, agradecida, e levantou-se.

- Está esquecendo seu livro – alertou-a.

- Fique com ele, por enquanto – ela disse, e saiu.

Neji terminou sua refeição e levou o livro de volta para sua cabine, onde leu-o durante todo o resto do dia, até muito tarde da noite. Elizabeth Bennet descobria ser o Sr. Darcy o responsável pelos infortúnios de sua irmã quando Neji, finalmente, fechou o livro e o repousou sobre a mesinha, antes de dormir.

À sua reservada maneira britânica, Neji estava entusiasmado com sua leitura. Nunca fora, de fato, inclinado à leitura de romances, achava-os uma perda de tempo, indignos de sua atenção. Entretanto, flagrou-se rendido aos irônicos comentários sociais de Jane Austen. Era de ser dever agradecer à dona do livro – esta que também o entusiasmara – e, por isso, esperou-a por toda a manhã no carro-restaurante. Mas ela não apareceu.

Tampouco durante o almoço.

Estava preocupado. E não poderia ter fantasiado a moça, como havia suposto na antevéspera, visto que tinha seu livro em mãos.

Após o almoço, decidiu por procurar o condutor para informar-se a respeito do paradeiro da moça e, quem sabe, descobrir o número de sua cabine. O homem, entretanto, estranhou suas perguntas.

- Esperava que o senhor soubesse, Monsieur Hyuuga.

- Porque haveria de saber?

O condutor deu de ombros e o guiou até uma das cabines da primeira classe, a apenas três portas da de Neji.

- É esta aqui – disse o condutor. – Mademoiselle Hyuuga encontra-se repousando, visto que acordou em delicado estado de saúde, esta manhã.

- Mademoiselle o que? – perguntou Neji, surpreso.

O condutor, entretanto, mostrou-se mais surpreso ainda.

- Hyuuga, monsieur. Vocês não são parentes?

Foi então que Neji entendeu tudo. Até teria rido da situação, se fosse habituado a esboçar tal tipo de reação, ou se não fosse tão grave.

- É claro.

Pagou ao condutor uma generosa gorjeta e, quando este se afastou, bateu à porta. Ouviu um fraco convite para adentrar a cabine, que era uma réplica do lugar aonde vinha dormindo há três dias, à exceção da quantidade e qualidade das bagagens. Havia algumas valises e caixas de chapéus, itens mais adequados à bagagem de uma moça.

Deitada na cama, olhando-o com uma expressão tímida e, ao mesmo tempo, surpresa, estava ninguém menos do que sua prima Hinata, filha do irmão gêmeo de seu pai. Hinata sentou-se e colocou seu cabelo longo, agora solto, atrás da orelha. Usava um hobby de flanela azul-clarinho e convidou-o a se sentar. Aproximou-se com hesitação.

- Disseram-me que a senhorita havia acordado adoentada.

- Pois sim. Senti muito calor durante a noite e abri uma frestinha da janela, para deixar entrar um ar mais fresco.

- Eles superaquecem estes trens – comentou Neji.

- É verdade. Acabei dormindo e o ar frio entrou por toda a noite.

Neji abriu a boca para dar uma resposta quando uma súbita batida na porta desviou sua atenção. Levantou-se para atender e retornou em seguida.

- Era o condutor. Em dez minutos, retomaremos a viagem.

Hinata sorriu.

- Isto é ótimo.

Então, houve um momento de silêncio.

- Quando me reconheceu? – perguntou Neji, decidindo-se por acabar com a farsa.

- Quando o vi chegar à plataforma – confessou Hinata.

- E por que não disse nada?

Ela o fitou por alguns segundos com uma expressão serena, então tossiu algumas vezes.

- Você nunca me tolerou, realmente, Neji.

Ele tinha de admitir isso, mesmo a contragosto.

- Você me parece diferente. Madura, para uma garota de dezessete anos.

Hinata deu de ombros e sorriu.

- Não poderia permanecer a mesma após quase dez anos. – Não, não poderia. – Gostou do livro?

Neji olhou para o livro gasto em seu colo e sorriu.

- De fato, história interessante. – E, acrescentou mentalmente, o tipo de romance com que Hinata deveria sonhar, se bem conhecia seu gênio.

- Pode ficar, se quiser. Não terei muito tempo para ler quando chegar a Londres.

- Não entendi.

- Papai quer que eu pare de desperdiçar meu tempo e comece a freqüentar nosso círculo social.

- Por isso teve de voltar da Austrália.

- Sim.

Então, ouviram o soar de um apito e um sacolejo. Aos poucos, o trem começava a se movimentar. O Expresso do Oriente, enfim, retomava sua viagem.

Pelo resto do dia, até anoitecer, Neji fez silenciosa companhia à sua prima, que permanecia um pouco febril. Quando Hinata adormecia, Neji dividia-se entre a leitura e a vigília e, por vezes, flagrava-se admirando seu semblante, inebriado por seu perfume, como quando a viu pela primeira vez no Expresso.

_Por Deus, ela era sua prima_, recriminou-se. _Não deveria ser tão tolo_.

Levantou-se e saiu da cabine, cruzando com o americano loiro no caminho para sua própria. Este saudou-o com um sorriso largo e perguntou se a mocinha, sua parente, sentia-se melhor. Céus, até o homem havia percebido. Poderia facilmente apreciar seus modos desprendidos se o ciúme não tivesse apossado-se de seu corpo. Respondeu que sim, ela se sentia melhor, e entrou em sua cabine.

Ah, o cruel destino pregara-lhe uma peça. Embalado pelo romance mais encantador que já lera, caíra de amores por uma estranha que lhe parecia adequada sob todos os aspectos. Mais tarde, tal estranha revela-se ser sua prima que há tanto não via. Uma prima que, embora não fosse de fato adorada, fora criada junto de si como uma irmã mais nova. Estava perdido. Sem saber o que fazer, Neji jogou-se na cama e tentou dormir.

Faltava poucas horas para o amanhecer e Neji estava em frente à cabine de Hinata. Bateu tão suavemente à porta que desconfiou que a garota, mesmo acordada, seria incapaz de ouvir. Entretanto, segundos após, a porta se abria.

- Não consegui dormir – confessou Neji,

Hinata balançou a vabeça.

- Nem eu.

Silêncio. Um suspiro.

- Peço que não diga nada antes que eu termine. Deixo minha arrogância e minha taciturnidade de lado, neste momento. Sei que somos parentes, quase irmãos, mas eu não fazia ideia destes detalhes quando a vi há alguns dias. O que eu vi, naquele dia, não foi a filha de meu tio mais próximo, mas uma moça encantadora que chamou minha atenção de forma nunca antes imaginada.

"No entanto, estes são os meus sentimentos. Uma palavra sua e, para sempre, silenciar-me-ei e sufocar-me-ei, e nunca mais a perturbarei. Ou, do contrário, reitero que meu corpo e alma pertencem a você."

Hinata, inicialmente, nada disse, embora carregasse mal-disfarçada surpresa na face corada. Então, simplesmente, tomou uma das mãos de Neji e a segurou firme entre as suas.

- É melhor sairmos do corredor, meu querido.

E, juntos, entraram na cabine aquecida e fecharam a porta.

~x~

Oras, vou te contar. Quando fiquei sabendo do desafio, tive ideia para umas quatro histórias. Escrevi apenas duas, para não ficar indecisa sobre qual escolher. Mas eu gostei dessa, ah gostei. Que será que acontecerá na cabine aquecida? E depois? Espero que tenha agradado.

Beijinhos.


End file.
